Gone To Take The Air
by neko chuudoku
Summary: Draco tidak pernah pulih lagi setelahnya dan tidak pula Harry. Drarry. SLASH.


**Judul Terjemahan :** Hilang Bersama Udara

 **Author :** eleventy7

 **Pasangan :** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter © JK Rowling

 **Alih bahasa :** neko chuudoku

 **Peringatan** : Angst, Established Relationship, EWE, major character death, masalah gangguan kejiwaan dan depresi.

 **Summary :**

Draco tidak pernah pulih lagi setelahnya dan tidak pula Harry.

.

 **Gone To Take The Air**

 **.**

Kadang beberapa hari biasa-biasa saja.

Kadang beberapa hari benar-benar buruk.

Dia tak pernah sama lagi setelahnya, adalah Draco Malfoy. Beberapa orang berkata dia terkena kutukan, bahwa sesuatu yang Gelap telah menyentuh dirinya. Para Penyembuh terus-terusan berusaha mencari skema keajaiban, atas beberapa kutukan gelap yang tak jelas. Tapi Harry Potter tahu entah iblis apapun yang ada dalam kepala Draco adalah hasil kreasinya sendiri

Iblis.

Itu adalah apa yang kadang-kadang Draco teriakkan di ruangan krem kecilnya, dengan jendela yang menghadap dinding batu bata. Mereka menyihir jendelanya tiap hari untuk menunjukkan pemandangan yang berbeda-beda, meski Harry tahu Draco tak pernah melihat satupun pemandangan itu. Hanya iblisnya. Dia akan mondar-mandir sembari berteriak dan mengacungkan tinju menantang pada musuh tak terlihat. "Iblis, iblis," dia akan berkata. Terkadang dia meneriakkannya bagai kutukan. Terkadang dia menggumamkannya bagai bisikan nama seorang kekasih. Harry lebih suka teriakan tanpa pikiran dibandingkan bisikan pahit.

"Jangan sapa mereka," dia akan menyuruh Draco. "Jangan sapa mereka."

Tapi Draco tidak bisa atau tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Terkadang para Penyembuh mencoba untuk menyalakan ruangan bila Harry menjenguk di malam hari. Tapi Harry senang duduk dalam kegelapan di malam hari. Terkadang dia merapal mantra glamor, menghasilkan titik-titik cahaya kecil agar terasa seolah mereka melayang melintasi galeri ruang dan waktu bersama. Draco suka itu. Dia menyukai kegelapan. Ketika para Penyembuh mencoba menyalakan lilin-lilin, dia akan mematikan mereka satu demi satu dengan ujung jarinya yang kapalan.

"Ada kegelapan di dalam kepalaku," dia berkata. "Jadi harus ada kegelapan pula di luarnya."

Harry menyukainya saat Draco berbicara. Itu selalu terjadi di hari-hari biasa saja. Pada hari yang sangat buruk dia hanya akan menangis. Draco Malfoy tak pernah menangis keras-keras tapi dia juga tak menangis diam-diam. Hanya isakan-isakan panjang dan memilukan datang dari sudut yang paling gelap. Harry benci itu. Duduk di sana mendengarkan tangisan kekanakan yang tanpa akhir. Harry tidak memasang bintang-bintang pada malam-malam itu. Draco butuh kegelapan total untuk menyesuaikan dengan pikirannya.

Pada hari-hari yang buruk dia akan menyebutnya kegelapan yang berbisik. "Kegelapan yang berbisik ada di dalam kepalaku," dia akan berkata. Pada hari-hari yang baik si kegelapan bungkam, sebuah bayangan jahat yang menonton dan menunggu. Tak pernah tidur, tak pernah mati.

Harry pulang ke rumah dengan kegelapan miliknya sendiri pada malam-malam itu, seolah Draco telah mematahkan sepotong kegelapan untuk Harry. Harry tak pernah tidur pada malam-malam itu. Sebaliknya dia bermimpi. Tentang _hari itu._

* * *

Harry telah mencoba untuk membicarakan hari itu pada Draco sekali. "Maafkan aku," dia berkata. "Kumohon jangan pikir bahwa ini mudah."

"Kegelapan," kata Draco. "Kegelapan."

Harry telah menyerah.

"Yeah, Draco," dia berkata. "Kegelapan."

"Bunga mawar," kata Draco dan napas Harry tercekat. Draco tak pernah berbicara tentang bunga mawar sebelumnya.

"Beritahu aku tentang bunga mawar, Draco," dia berkata. "Bunga mawar. Rel kereta. Apa kau ingat rel kereta? Kereta," dia berkata. "Rel kereta, Draco, oh Merlin—" Dan kemudian dia akan membenamkan kepalanya di kedua tangan. Setelah beberapa waktu, Draco meraih satu tangan Harry dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tolong jangan sedih," dia berkata. "Itu membuatnya semakin gelap, kesedihan—"

"Yeah, aku tahu. Maaf," Harry berhasil berkata, sambil menggenggam tangan pucat itu. Dulu Draco selalu memiliki tangan yang kuat dan kokoh. Sekarang tangannya lemah, bergetar bagai sayap burung yang patah. Tanpa daya. Tanpa harapan. Kata itu muncul di benak Harry dan dia mendorong Draco menjauh. Kabur. Lari pulang ke rumah bagai pengecut.

Dia tak pernah menangis. Tidak sekalipun selama lima tahun. Draco. Merlin.

Dulu mereka muda, mabuk, dan saling jatuh cinta tanpa daya. Kata itu muncul lagi. Tanpa daya. Harry ingat itu.

Ketika itu tepat setelah Pertempuran dan semua orang tengah merayakan. Mata Draco dan Harry bertemu melalui gelas _wine_ Severus Snape dan dimulailah dari situ. Mereka mulai tertawa seolah tak akan pernah berhenti, menertawakan seluruh dunia dan kebodohannya. Mereka minum-minum hingga tak bisa membedakan entah mereka sedang tertawa atau menangis. Mereka berlari sepanjang rel kereta api Hogsmeade sambil menyanyi dan tertawa. Mereka berbaring di rerumputan lembab dan membuat cerita tentang bintang-bintang. Draco memetik kelopak mawar putih, mengirimkan kelopak-kelopak itu ke langit untuk membuat konstelasi baru, sebuah galaksi kelopak bunga dan serbuk sari.

Dan mereka menemukan sebuah taman bermain kosong, satu set ayunan. Mereka melemparkan diri mereka ke langit, ingin ditelan oleh seluruh keagungan malam, ingin tinggal pada momen itu untuk selamanya, diawetkan dalam bintang-bintang dan kebahagiaan. Dan Draco berayun tinggi ke langit dan lepas, dan untuk sesaat yang bodoh Harry pikir dia benar-benar terbang.

Tapi tubuhnya terus naik ke udara, dan kemudian tubuhnya tersentak dan terpuntir bagai boneka tali kusut yang menggantung pada bintang. Lalu sekumpulan massa muncul dengan tongkat sihir teracung, oh Merlin, Harry melihat mereka sekarang. Wajah kasar, mata kosong, serta mulut jelek mereka bergerak dan menyemburkan kata 'keadilan'. Para kelahiran muggle, datang untuk membunuh Pelahap-Maut yang terakhir dan termuda.

Harry bereaksi dengan lambat, menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia terjatuh dan mendarat di lutut. Dia tahu itu pasti terasa sakit tapi itu bukan apa-apa, bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit Draco Malfoy, yang tengah berteriak dan diputar jauh di atasnya di langit, sebuah ejekan memuakkan akan segala yang telah Harry perjuangkan.

Orang-orang datang dengan berlari. Orang baik, orang terhormat. Tapi mereka terlalu terlambat. Ratusan lilin tak akan pernah mampu membawa cahaya bagi bisikan kegelapan yang memenuhi kepala Draco. Dia telah pergi ke suatu tempat dimana Harry tak bisa mengikuti.

* * *

Dan lima tahun telah berlalu sekarang. Malam ini, Draco mengucapkan kata baru.

"Bunga mawar," katanya dan Harry mengangguk lelah. Draco sering menyebutkan bunga mawar. Akan tetapi dia tak pernah repot-repot menguraikan, tak pernah menjelaskan.

"Yeah," kata Harry sambil menyentuh tangan Draco. "Bunga mawar, hei."

"Aku cinta bunga mawar," kata Draco, kalimat pertamanya setelah sekian lama dan Harry merasa bagai ditonjok tepat di perut. Cinta. Oh, Merlin. Kata itu, dibingkai oleh bibir tipis Draco yang pucat. Sesuatu di dalam diri Harry remuk. Cinta. Kata baru Draco.

Dia pulang ke rumah dan menangis untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun. Bukan untuk Draco, bukan. Dia menangis untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk malam dimana dia jatuh cinta pada Draco Malfoy, pada mata kelabunya yang liar, tangannya yang kuat, dan senyumnya yang rupawan. Satu malam dan lima tahun kemudian di sinilah dia berada, terisak tak terkontrol ke jubahnya sendiri, muak akan hidup sendirian, dipenuhi oleh semacam rasa sakit tak bernama.

Dan dia tahu dia tak akan pernah kembali ke ruangan kecil berwarna krem itu lagi.

Dia memberitahukan para Penyembuh. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang akan memasang bintang putih dan indah untuk menjaga kegelapan Draco di ujung.

* * *

Dan ketika dia menerima burung hantu satu minggu kemudian, dia langsung tahu apa isinya.

Surat pemberitahuan kematian Draco di segel dengan lilin hitam. Harry menelusurkan jari-jarinya pada segel itu dengan hampir sayang, merasakan lekukan dan ujungnya yang kasar. Hal itu terasa sangat mudah, seolah dia telah mengetahui ini sejak lama. Semudah membuka penutup botol kecil yang tepat dan meminum isinya hingga botol itu terjatuh dari jari-jarinya yang dingin.

Dan sekarang kau bisa melihat mereka, kedua sosok itu, berjalan menuju kereta. Rambut mereka tertangkap oleh angin. Melihat mereka dengan rambut mereka yang lembab, senyum indah mereka, terkunci dalam malam mereka yang abadi. Mereka berlari, mereka berayun menuju langit, hanyut dalam bintang-bintang dan kenangan. Dan sekarang mereka terjatuh. Terus dan terus terjatuh ke dalam memori, ruang, kehidupan, waktu, dan segalanya.

Dan kali ini mereka tidak akan melepaskan satu sama lain.

 **tamat**


End file.
